Musical Sisters or Rotation With Carry
by khammel
Summary: A twist on the Ranma opening scenario. The three Tendou sisters await the arrival of their promised fiancee, but why is the oldest dressed in a pink gi?


Musical Sisters OR Rotation with Carry

An alternate Ranma 1/2 scenario

By Kevin D. Hammel

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publishing rights are held by Viz in the US and Shogakukan in Japan. My purpose is to honor the creator and her works. No infringement intended.

v3 6-21-2013

(((())))

A nineteen-year-old woman worked in a spotless kitchen preparing the evening meal for her family. She wore a plain white blouse with a long navy skirt while she cooked. Her long hair was corralled in a ponytail to prevent it from interfering with her life too much. She liked... was supposed to like, her hair long. But long hair was a bother when she worked out, not to mention when she tried to do her housework. The ribbons adorning the 'tail made it something she could live with.

Looking at the clock, she realized it was time to start the rice cooker. The kitchen appliance was dented, like all the other cooking gadgets on the counter. A glance at the cupboard showed that the plastic tub of rice was almost empty. She made a mental note to bring more rice down from her room. After the proper amount of rice and water were added to the device, she turned it on only to be greeted by the 'done' chime. A sour expression crossed her face for a moment; then she hit the machine hard in JUST the right place to make it work this time. So it was that a new dent joined the multitude. With a fresh smile, she turned her attention to tonight's entree.

"Excuse me, Big Sister, do you need any help in the kitchen?" A younger voice sweetly asked.

The cook turned to see her younger sister, a lanky seventeen year old. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control." She looked thoughtful, then looked up to smile at the taller girl. "'Sides, you've got that big test coming up... I don't want the best student at Furinkan High to drop a notch over dinner."

The younger girl flushed a bit, then shook her head. "Big Sister, what would we do without you?" She sniffed a bit. "What is that?"

The older girl took a big whiff, and then noticed a bit of smoke. "Uh... dinner, I think!" She said, then turned to see a tiny fire starting in the skillet where she had been browning some meat. "Ooohh... **why me**?!" she shouted, then began evasive maneuvers to save dinner. It was from moments like these that her unique School, Martial Arts Housekeeping had arisen.

The younger girl watched the spectacle for a few moments, then headed up to her room. She **did** need to study and, no matter how much of a mess Big Sister made in the kitchen, the food **always** came out well. And, somehow, the kitchen and the whole house stayed immaculate.

In a martial arts studio adjacent to the home, a third daughter was busy with her daily training regimen. She had just finished her daily run, and was currently removing the ankle and wrist weights she jogged with. Setting the last weight down, she looked around the dojo. Someday, it would be hers. She would inherit her family's legacy, and its school. Sadness crossed her face as she thought about her mom... who had died ten years earlier. How different things would have been had she lived.

A white gi contrasted with her long hair, tied in a ponytail like both her siblings. Like the middle sister, she was quite a bit taller than the oldest. Also like the middle sibling, her body hadn't caught up to her growth spurt, so she looked a bit gangly. But her coordination was perfect, despite her early growth.

Shaking away the threat of tears that thoughts of Mother always brought on, the girl began her kata. Training occupied a specific place in her life, and took a carefully allotted swath of time. When she trained, she focused on it totally... like all the other things she did. Her actions revealed a practitioner of the Art with both skill and dedication. Speed not strength was her forte, so she had tailored her training routine to reflect that. Her arms and legs almost blurred as she danced through her procession of forms.

Upstairs, with dinner now on autopilot, Big Sister worked out in her room. She was dressed as she always was when she trained, in her weather-beaten pink gi. Large bags of foodstuffs were used as an impromptu weight set, since her father wouldn't buy anything like that for her. Accompanying the workout were the guttural cries and exaggerated sound effects of a martial arts film that played on her mini TV/VCR. When her mother died, she felt responsible for her whole family and became a mother of sorts to her siblings. Before that, she and her sisters had trained together and **she** had been the best. At first, she had to give up the Art totally and concentrate on assuming Mother's duties. By the time she was in Junior High, her sisters were old enough to fend for themselves a bit, so she wanted to pick the Art up again.

Even after seven years, it still hurt when she remembered her father's reaction. Little Sister was to be the sole heir of the school. Little Sister had not abandoned the Art, and thus had shown herself as worthy. That had only increased the older girl's desire to excel. Bookshelves full of martial arts 'How to' books dominated the room. The walls were decorated with annotated blueprints of household appliances. When she wasn't doing the various chores housekeeping required, she was here working out.

Since she had graduated from High School, her life was defined by housework and martial arts. And even when she was in school, the only subjects she really cared about were Home Economics and Physical Education.

She had her best workouts when her father was gone. Those times, she would go to the dojo and go through a proper set of kata. She knew Father frowned on her activities, but as long as meals were cooked and the house was in order, he didn't complain too much... unless he saw her in the dojo. That was Little Sister's domain, and he felt she didn't belong. She would never get over the feeling it **should** be hers.

Her own School had developed out of a strong desire to do chores faster and better... to give her more training time. In parallel to that, the study of pressure points and electrical junctions in household appliances had helped her develop the techniques of Martial Arts Appliance Repair.

(((())))

The girl's father stood in the living room, where he began to summon his three daughters. "Akane?"

Hearing her name, the eldest tossed a sack of rice in the corner, resulting in a house-shaking thud, as she answered, "Coming, Dad!" A blur of activity later, and she was wearing jumper with a long, navy skirt and a yellow blouse. She hurriedly tied on a sparkling white, but weather-beaten apron, and then flew down the stairs.

"Kasumi?" The father called out next.

The middle sister put down her schoolbook, then rose to answer, "Yes, Father!"

Finally, the youngest child, "Nabiki?" No answer. "Where is that girl?" He asked the other two sisters, who smiled at each other. "Tendou Nabiki?" He asked again.

"Why not look behind you, Daddy?" The youngest daughter answered with a smirk.

"Thank all of you for coming." He then knelt at the table again, his daughters following his lead. "Ranma is coming!" He said with excitement, waving a postcard with a panda on it.

All three girls looked at him. Nabiki was dressed in her gi, having just concluded her workout session. Kasumi was dressed similarly to her older sister, with a long skirt and a white blouse; of course Kasumi didn't wear an apron.

"Who is Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

The father couldn't keep joy off his face. "He is the heir to my best friend's School. When we were younger, my friend and I pledged to unite our schools and families by marriage."

Akane brightened a bit, and then frowned. "I hope he's not younger than me... younger men are so... young."

"Oh dear, I hope you're right." Kasumi said as she raised a hand to her face, covering her mouth.

Suddenly, the eldest girl shot upright and bolted up the stairs. Sounds that could only be described as wildly chaotic emerged from her bedroom for a few seconds, and then she appeared in her doorway wearing her well-worn pink gi.

Father stood and looked sternly at his daughter. "What are you doing wearing **that**, Akane?"

"Because, Daddy..." The girl said, then flipped over the railing and plunged down from the top of the stairs to the floor. "I'm a martial artist. If martial artists are visiting, I should be dressed appropriately."

Resentment remained on the older man's face. "How can you say that? You abandoned the Art for years!"

Anger now had the oldest daughter in its grip, and wasn't going to let go as a decade of frustration boiled to the surface. "Because my family needed me to. I didn't see you cook..."

"Please! Father... Big Sister... don't fight." Kasumi implored, looking at each of them with big brown eyes as eloquent as her voice. As if by magic, both combatants stopped their argument.

The doorbell rang.

Nabiki got up to answer it, followed closely by Akane.

(((())))

There are moments that are frozen in the mind forever, and the scene that greeted the two girls upon opening the door was one of them. A short, dripping wet... boy? Fronted a huge, thoroughly drenched panda. The boy spoke first, in a voice that sounded disturbingly feminine. "I'm Saotome Ranma... Sorry 'bout this."

The two girls blinked in perfect unison before Nabiki broke the silence. "Ooh, he IS cute!"

The two girls' father pushed his way between the two daughters to wrap his prospective son-in-law in a bear hug. "Ranma! It's so good to... Hmmm?" The man let go and blinked his eyes. Something felt strange about Ranma. He let go to stare at the small... boy.

The youngest daughter was curious about two pronounced wrinkles on the boy's shirt. A quick poke stopped quite a bit before it would have on a boy's chest. "Uh... Daddy. He's a girl."

"Please don't do that." The small boy who was a girl responded, not appreciating the taller girl's attentions.

The three girls' father passed out.

Kasumi smiled at her junior sibling and Ranma. "Why don't you show Ranma-chan the dojo, Nabiki?" She turned to her senior as she continued, "I'm sure Akane will help me with father."

Akane looked from Ranma to Nabiki, realizing the fiancee they had all hoped for would never be, at least this time. "Okay, Kasumi-chan. I'll help you with Daddy, then..." She looked at her youngest sibling with earnest entreaty. "Maybe I can help show Ranma the dojo too."

Nabiki had the thoughtful look on her face that caused many at her high school to tremble. "Well, Akane... you **know** how Daddy feels about you going into the dojo."

"Look, Nabiki. Won't you just give me **one** chance to test another girl in the Art?" Akane asked earnestly.

"Look, you guys..." Ranma whispered, in a quiet but firm voice. "I'm not a girl."

"Yeah, Ranma. Tell me another one!" Nabiki good-naturedly chided, her thin smile fading in the face of Ranma's serious expression. "So, you wanna see our dojo?"

"Sure, Nabiki. I'd like that," Ranma replied. The two girls left together. And Akane flew up the stairs to fetch some bedding to make her father comfortable; she wanted to get to the dojo as quickly as possible.

(((())))

"Would you like to spar?" Nabiki asked Ranma after giving the small girl a thorough tour of the facility, which took all of forty-five seconds. Akane walked in toward the end of the tour, earning a glare from her sister.

"I guess," The small girl replied, "But, I'll warn ya. I don't hit girls."

Nabiki looked askance then assumed a ready stance. "I hope you'll make an exception for me."

Ranma shook her head as if she knew something the other girl didn't, then stood to face her opponent with a strangely casual stance.

Nabiki went at the girl with some low-speed kicks and punches, frankly surprised that the other girl dodged each one. Speeding things up a bit, Ranma sped up her dodges as well, easily evading each jab. "So, Ranma, " Nabiki said as she launched another low-speed barrage, careful to follow a predictable pattern. "Don't you want to fight?" She playfully taunted.

In response, the girl smiled and dodged some more.

Akane watched from the corner. She was uncertain whether to cheer Nabiki being shown up, or frown at the insult to her family's school. Deciding it wasn't **her** school any more; Akane came to the conclusion it might be good for Nabiki-chan to get knocked down a few pegs.

Nabiki smiled inwardly, but kept a poker face. Full speed... now. The girl released a flurry of full speed punches in a pattern she hadn't used yet, catching Ranma off guard. Nabiki flashed a grin for a second as the small girl actually had to block a few blows, but realized she probably wouldn't be able to really touch her opponent. "You're good." She said to... empty space. Looking around, Ranma seemed to have vanished. A light tap on her back told the story. Ranma had leapt over her.

Nabiki turned to the victor. "You're really good." She stated as she bowed.

"Yeah..." Ranma said with confidence, rather than arrogance.

"Maybe I could pick up a few pointers from you... Wanna be friends?"

"Uh... yeah." Ranma responded, brightening for the first time during her visit. "You're pretty good... for a girl."

Akane walked around the mat, careful to enter the arena from the guest's side.

Nabiki watched her sister, surprised but pleased at her sibling's observance of protocol, and respect.

From the far side of the mat, Akane advanced on the other two girls then stopped a few meters behind. "Excuse me." She said as she rose from a bow. "Ranma..." she continued, noticing both girls turned to face her. "Would I be able to..." Akane locked onto Nabiki's eyes, looking for permission to ask her question.

Nabiki struggled to keep a superior look off her face and gave a tiny nod; now was not the time to rub it in.

"Spar with you?"

"Sure... Akane, is it? Let's see whatcha got," Ranma said as she assumed the same casual stance as before.

This was it. Akane took a calming breath as she quieted her racing heart. The time had come to put her years of practice and study to use. She assumed a ready stance.

Nabiki left the mat, and positioned herself to watch. She wondered if Akane would last as long as she had.

Akane knew she would have to make the first move, so she charged at Ranma, stopping just short of the girl, going after her with low-strength punches. Ranma behaved predictably, dodging each one.

Akane decided to up the ante. With a high-pitched cry that would have made one of her video tutors proud, she went after the girl at full speed and strength.

Ranma dodged, and Akane put a fist clean through the wall. The smaller girl leapt high, only to find Akane flipping in front of her, Holding back on a low power blow. "I don't hit girls either!" Akane said with a smirk.

"Good one!" Ranma breathed as she gently landed on the mat. Ranma seemed to develop some interest in the fight after that, and tested Akane's defenses with some mock attacks of her own, which Akane dodged.

The eldest Tendou couldn't help but feel all her training was worth it as the match continued. She hoped that, somehow...

A cry of "Akane!" interrupted the combatants. Both fighters stopped, and then turned to the source of the voice. It was Akane's father. "What are you doing in here?" He asked sternly.

Akane bowed. "I am truly sorry, father. But I just wanted to..."

"Look, Daddy. Akane asked me if she could spar, and I let her."

"Very well then. I'll let it go... this time. Perhaps if Nabiki invites you to come again, she can teach you some self-defense techniques." He paused for a few moments to let the words sink in. "Right now, however, you should prepare some refreshments for our guests."

Nabiki shook her head. Daddy was laying it on a little too thick.

"Yes father," Akane said as she bowed to her father, and then retreated from the mat. She hurried from the room, not wanting her tears of humiliation to remain in public view.

As she fled the room, she heard Ranma's parting words. "Hey, Akane... Good match!" And, somehow, that made it all worth it.

(((())))

A few minutes later, Nabiki went upstairs to clean up after her workout. Opening the bathroom door, she noticed Ranma's clothes on the floor. She smiled; realizing it would be nice to share a bath with a girl who was a real martial artist, unlike Akane.

Wrapped only in the towel she would use to dry herself, Nabiki entered the room, only to see a boy poised to leave it.

The world stopped for a few moments as the two people blinked at each other. Nabiki nodded her head, then bolted out the door. The boy shrugged, then got dressed.

By the time Nabiki returned with a camera, he was gone. As she soaked in the tub, she wondered who the boy was. He was cute, she thought as she dried herself off.

Descending the stairs after putting on a white blouse and a pair of jean-shorts, Nabiki noticed... the boy, and an older, heavily muscled man kneeling at the table with Father and her sisters.

Soun turned to greet his youngest. "Nabiki, we made a surprising discovery a few minutes ago..."

As if on cue, the boy turned to face her as she entered the room. "I'm Saotome Ranma... Sorry 'bout this."

Nabiki resisted the urge to poke Ranma's chest... for a few seconds. Her finger darted out to feel the flat, muscled chest she'd expected earlier. Looking up, she looked across all the faces gathered around the table as she asked. "Will somebody explain just what is going on here?"

"Perhaps a demonstration." The heavyset man responded with his eyes tightly shut. Opening his eyes, he hefted Ranma and tossed him out the open door into the koi pond in the yard.

A sputtering girl emerged from the water. "Thanks a lot, old man."

"Oh my, he's a girl now." Kasumi said in shock.

Akane stared, fascinated by the spectacle. It was easy to be repelled by the boy-turned girl, but easier to feel her suffering. Ranma was forced to become something she wasn't. Just like Akane had been. But... he was a lot younger than she was, so she wasn't sure if she wanted to be his fiancee.

Nabiki just shook her head.

The girl thought to fill a bucket of water from the pond, which she carried in to dump over her father's head.

Just like that, her father became a panda. Looking as embarrassed as a panda can, he held up a sign, "By the way, my name is Saotome Genma." Then one saying, "Pleased to meet you." Appeared in the panda's paw.

"My daddy, what **interesting** friends you have!" Nabiki commented with a smirk.

"They weren't always like this." Her father assured.

"So let me get this straight," Soun said a few minutes later. "The two of you fell into cursed springs in China which make Ranma turn into a girl..." He said, holding a glass of water poised above the young man's head.

A reproachful glare from Ranma caused Soun to self-consciously set the glass down, before continuing. "Well then, your problem isn't so bad after all. Which of my daughters will be your new fiancee? Akane is nineteen, Kasumi seventeen, and Nabiki sixteen."

"Nabiki would be perfect for him." Kasumi said cheerfully, "Right, Big Sister?" She asked with the smile Akane never could resist.

At least her Big Sister hadn't been able to resist until now. Akane spoke from a stone face; her eyes focused on Ranma's. "Why not let Ranma decide?"

"Geez, come on, will ya!" Ranma stated; a bit flustered by Akane's attention.

Soun decided it was time to act, "Since Nabiki is heir to the school, she should be your new fiancee."

"Excuse me. I need to fetch the tea." Akane said as she stood and left the room. Her father, as always, had dictated the way her life would go.

It was a relief actually, since he was so young, and obviously immature. But she wanted to make her own choice. Akane realized it would be a lot easier to throw in the towel and be JUST the meek Japanese housewife she... should... be. But **that** wasn't her, or at least not ALL of her.

Genma watched the retreating girl. Even her walk spoke of potential in the Art, and some mastery. Actually, she had more of both than the daughter Tendou was trying to push off on his heir. He turned to Soun, "Why do you discount Akane, old friend? She seems to be an excellent martial artist."

"Well, shortly after my wife died, Akane gave up the art. Then, three years later, she wanted to take the family school up again. I refused to train her, since she obviously didn't have enough devotion to see it through." Soun replied, as he shook his head sadly.

"But she certainly must train?" Genma probed.

Soun sighed, before answering. "She wastes all her free time training in silly 'arts' she made up, as well as those she has learned from books. But... she does not know my school, for she proved herself unworthy years ago. No amount of misguided training will redeem her in my sight."

"I see, Tendou. Could you tell me why she gave it up?" Genma replied.

Akane, who had returned with the tea service, set it down. "Mr. Saotome, I had to give up the art for a few years after my mother's death because my family needed me to take over for her. I had to get the house running again, and watch out for my little sisters." She closed her eyes for a few moments, seemingly to find some composure. When she opened him again, a tear ran down each cheek as she continued. "But when they were old enough, and the house was finally in order, I asked my father to teach me again... But... Excuse me." She stood and left the room again.

"You see, Saotome. She is no Martial Artist." Soun stated, his face proclaiming disappointment.

"So you say, Tendou. So you say." Genma replied, wondering what truths lay hidden.

(((())))

That night, Akane began her post-supper workout in her room. A knock on the closed door diverted her attention. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Saotome." Was the reply.

Akane got up and opened the door a crack. "Yes, what do you want?"

Genma looked at the girl, again dressed in that ridiculous pink gi. Dedication made her at least a candidate for marriage to his son. "Your father said some intriguing things about you and your studies. Could I come in?"

"Certainly." Akane said as she bowed. She couldn't believe it; a real martial artist was interested in talking to HER. Raising her head again, she shut the door.

Genma looked around the room, noting the impressive library of martial arts books. "I see you have studied many forms of martial arts. Is there any reason you didn't specialize in one or two?"

Akane flushed a bit. She had never been able to discuss what she studied with anyone before. "Actually yes, but it's a little embarrassing." She said as she bowed.

"Please tell me, Miss Tendou." Genma asked, his eyes betraying genuine interest.

"Well, I only could study what I could find a book for, sir. I've had no formal training since I was nine." The young woman flushed again at her admission.

Genma tried not to look too predatory as he responded. Her remarkable dedication could be used to motivate Ranma, at the very least. But, if he played the game well, the girl might become useful in her own right. "Well, Akane, I have a simple offer to make. Tomorrow morning, after Ranma and your sisters go to school, I would like to watch you work out. To... uhh..." The man seemed to be searching for the will to say something.

"Yes?" Akane asked, not even daring to dream what she was hearing.

Genma offered a smile in partial answer; "I'd like to judge your skills. Maybe... just maybe. I'd like to train you."

Euphoria filled Akane, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Genma. Then she mentally plunged from the rarefied heights to the deepest depths. "But... what if I'm not good enough?"

"Indeed" Genma replied. "That's why I want to study you for a morning. I need to see if the potential I believe you have is real or not." He rose, then opened the door. In a few moments, it was closed again.

Akane had a hard time sleeping after the man left, as excitement and fear played tag in her head, not allowing any relaxation. Maybe years of suffering just might be coming to an end. Finally, sheer exhaustion claimed her and she slept fitfully.

(((())))

Long before sunrise the next morning, Akane was up again. Though her bedroom was dark, she engaged in activities so familiar vision wasn't really needed any more. Carefully and silently, she laid her covers aside then slid out of bed. Taking a silent step to her dresser, the eldest Tendou daughter plucked out her trusty old gym outfit from the second drawer. Only a few moments later athletic socks, bloomers, a sports bra, and a ratty old gym top had replaced her pajamas.

She carefully stood, then tiptoed around some squeaky floorboards to her door. A few more practiced, nearly inaudible steps brought her down the stairs. Still moving quietly, the young woman made it to the entrance of the house. Before leaving, she pulled on her athletic shoes, and then slipped out into the pre-dawn darkness.

This was one of her favorite times of the day; the pre-dawn jog provided a bracing and exhilarating start to her morning. As she ran, she thought about what had happened the day before. For some reason, despite his youth and obvious immaturity, Ranma intrigued her.

Of course, as usual in her life, Father had already stepped in and insisted that he was Nabiki's fiancee. Just like the Tendou School was Nabiki's, and College was in store for the younger girls.

Akane didn't really know if she wanted to go to College, only that it was another thing denied her because... she had other responsibilities. Now, a real chance to fulfill her dreams as a martial artist walked into their house yesterday, only to be immediately snatched away. How much more would she lose before...

Her pace picked up when she was angry, like it always did. The pain of her exertions dissipated the anger and resentments, like it always did. Another lap around the block and the opposing forces inside her soul were at equilibrium again. Her heart never really knew peace, just regrets about what she had sacrificed in equal opposition to love for her family and the happiness training brought.

Akane blew out a breath as she stomped up the walkway to her home. Someday, maybe her life would change, but she had other concerns right now. After a quick bath, it would be time to start breakfast. Then, today was vacuum day, so... As she recalled her appointment with Mister Saotome, a smile took hold as she pulled off her shoes and entered the house.

Maybe, things would finally be different.

(((())))

Akane brought the last of the dishes to the table. Kasumi and her father were already seated, waiting patiently. The Saotomes were up, but still working out in the yard. Setting the last dishes down, Akane opened the door and called out to the two guests. "Mister Saotome, Ranma! Breakfast is ready!"

Ranma looked over at the girl, allowing his father to get a shot in.

"Don't get distracted, boy!" Genma taunted.

Unfortunately Genma was a bit too wrapped in making his point to notice a quick jab by his son that sent the elder Saotome flying into the pond. "Yeah, ol' man. You better pay attention if you're gonna beat me!" He replied with a smirk as he landed lightly on the ground. Punctuating his response, a resounding splash caught the laughing martial artist in its radius. Seconds later, a soaking, sober, girl sighed then sought the door.

A glaring panda emerged from the pool, holding up a sign saying, "At least you're learning, boy!" Unfortunately his child was more concerned with finding some hot water inside to notice.

Akane had heated a kettle of water in anticipation of the events outside, and presented it to Ranma as she approached the door.

"Thanks, Akane." Ranma said, a bit self-consciously as she poured the heated water over her head, reverting to birth-form.

As Akane turned to watch the young man take his seat, a great shadow loomed over her, causing her to jump. "Oh, Mister Saotome! There's plenty for you too." She said with a smile as Genma used some of the remaining water.

"Thank you, Akane." The older man replied, taking a seat next to his son.

A bleary-eyed Nabiki arrived to the sight of the two Saotomes fighting over each morsel of food. She glanced up to see Akane watching the breakfast battle with a bemused smile. Narrowing her gaze, Nabiki sat next to Ranma, and managed to get a few tidbits past the combatants. "So, Ranma... Are you ready for school?"

"Huh?" Ranma asked the girl seated next to him. "Uh sure, Nabiki. All set."

"Better watch out, Boy!" he heard his father shot, then Ranma looked down to see an empty plate at his table setting. "Oh, man! What did ya have to do that for, Pop?"

"It's breakfast, boy!" Genma shouted in response.

Having gotten an earful of Genma's deportment and training methods, Akane couldn't help but wonder what her own training under him might entail. Insults and bullying didn't sound appealing at all. But... the promise learning the Art from a master overrode her misgivings. She'd show Ranma, Father, Nabiki, but most of all herself who the best in the family was.

Nabiki didn't know what to say or do. Ranma was a bit of an arrogant jerk. Of course, he also just happened to hold the key to her future. He wasn't what she was looking for in a husband, though.

Or at least all she had been looking for. He was strong, a good martial artist, and probably could be controlled. But then Kunou was all those things too, not to mention rich.

But, Ranma was better prospect than Kunou-chan. Of course, so was almost every other guy at Furinkan, maybe even Gosunkugi. Nabiki began to wonder if Kunou-baka might want to add pictures of Ranma's cursed form to his photo collection. She'd have to talk to Kasumi about expanding her offerings if Kunou liked what he saw.

The youngest Tendou rested her head on a closed fist as she looked across the table at the sister just a year her senior. Middlemen were so inconvenient, not to mention expensive. Though Kasumi's charm drove the price up a little, the girl was to nice too have the killer instinct needed to really deal. And the expense of Kasumi's cut took even more profits. Of course Nabiki couldn't very well sell pictures of herself, or Ranma-chan, to Kunou.

Not with his stupid edicts about her and the gauntlet she had to run each day.

Finally, how could she get her new fiancee in his cursed form to school for Kunou to see? As if to answer the unspoken question, a flash followed by rumble of thunder brought a smile to her face. Perhaps the Kami would solve her problem.

At last the Saotomes, parent and progeny, renewed their fight over food. Nabiki looked up at her sister Akane as the youngest Tendou arched an eyebrow. Both girls shrugged at each other. It looked like their lives would never be the same again, but that didn't have to be a bad thing.

Now, how to get an edge over Akane? Nabiki wondered if she could look up Ranma's mother. That would surely be a pleasant surprise for the boy. And it would also give her a real leg up on Big Sister.

(END)

I think I'm satisfied with this story now.

My thanks to Nathan Baxter, Gary Kleppe, Colleen Leah Morgan, Andrew Norris, Richard Beaubien, Kara Ohki, and D.B. Sommer who offered C&C on the FFML post. Matt Blue, John Boydston, Robert Haynie Jr., Lightspire, Greg Rhoades, Richard Robinson, and David Stanley commented on the expanded story on my website. I HOPE this is everyone who commented on the story.

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE let me know what you think!

Kevin D. Hammel

June 26, 2000

I posted to the forums on fukufics dot com a while ago, but lost the C&C. So I thought I would post here without all the modifications suggested.

June 21, 2013


End file.
